Smile Like You Mean It
by MistyMagicWaterflower aka xImmortalxRomanticx
Summary: Bottled emotions have reached their breaking points, but still Misty refuses to let him see her tears. .AAML.OneShot.Songfic.PUREFLUFF


Smile Like You Mean It

By: MistyMagicWaterflower aka xImmortalxRomantic

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my time and effort spent at my laptop typing this fanfiction. Please review if you get a chance.

Another day had come and gone and our heroes have already set up camp due to the fact that _yet again_ they were lost. Brock thought it best to try again in the morning. As they sat around the campfire eating cheeseburgers, Misty holding Togepi on the left, Ash in the middle with Pikachu munching on the ground happily and Brock on the end.

Misty's deep sapphire blue eyes quickly falling under her eyelids as she began to doze off, Ash noticed this and quickly leaned in and whispered in her ear:

"Mist, there's a Caterpie on your shoe..." she then jumped up five feet in the air clinging to Togepi and her cheeseburger; Misty looked all around then landed and whammed Ash on the back of the head. "DONT EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN YOU MORON!" Misty composed herself again. Ash shook off his warning and took a good look at Misty "Misty you look terrible" He commented

"Gee thanks Ash" She snapped at the trainer beside her.

"No seriously you look like you got run over by a heard of Tauros, You okay?" he asked genuinely concerned.

"He's right Misty, you do look pretty warn down" Brock commented

"Im fine guys, im gonna put Togepi to bed" she said getting up and walking over to her sleeping bag laying Togepi in the covers she began to sing it to sleep afterwards she covered it and called Pikachu over to watch it as usual she walked over to where her Pokemon were resting and called them all back into their PokéBalls. Then helped Brock clean up and finally they all went to sleep except Misty couldn't sleep she got up quietly trying not to disturb a snoring Ash and Pikachu next to her she covered Togepi back up again and took a walk finally coming to a small pond with a ledge like rock she sat down looking in to the dark water, silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

**_I wake up in the morning,  
Put on my face,  
The one that's gonna get me,  
Through another day,  
Doesn't really matter,  
How I feel inside,  
This life is like a game sometimes_**

Ash had seen her get up and now heard a soft sobbing near the edge of the site he got up and laid Pikachu down on the bag asleep he wandered towards the sound unknowingly he sall Misty sobbing on the rock her head in her knees. He froze. _What was wrong?_

He walked up to her sobbing form

Misty heard someone behind her. She looked up. It was him. "Mist? What is it?" he said softly. She looked into his concerned amber eyes.

_**But then you came around me  
The walls just disappeared  
Nothing to surround me  
And keep me from my fears  
I'm unprotected  
See how I've opened up  
Oh, you've made me trust**_

She sighed and wiped the tears from her aquamarine eyes and took a deep breath "Ash...Its nothing"

He rose his eyebrows "Misty, Come on if it were "nothing" you wouldn't be up every night crying your eyes out. What is it? Were friends, you can trust me" he pleaded

"Ash...I trust you, I really do its just..." She broke off as more tears fell down her face; Ash then took a risk and hugged her as she cried into his chest

"Misty you can tell me, its okay" Ash soothed her

"Were friends scratch that BEST friends, no matter what the thing is im gonna be there for you, good or bad. So if you ever do tell me, im a good listener" she pulled away just enough to look him in the eyes. He was sincere. She could feel her self falling all over again.

**_Because I've never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked  
Around you  
And it feels so right_**

Misty wiped her tears "Okay Ash, im gonna tell you but just remember what you said and try not to hate me"

"I'll remember and Misty, I could never hate you"

"Thanks" She took a deep breath and started "It all started about 6 years ago when we met, I reeled you and Pikachu in and you stole my bike" Misty fought back her urge to hit him at the mention of her beloved dearly departed bike

"If you remember back then I tried so hard to be stronger than I really was, acting out of violence at every argument, but after awhile It seemed like I toned myself down. I totally became comfortable with being myself around you, as of then I trusted you more than almost anyone even Brock; Then when Tracey joined up with us, He began to see what was happening and I refused to believe it until I finally admitted what I had known from the day I had met you but never realized I completely began to see that the feelings I had for was just indescribable. Till one day I found the words for them..."

**_I'm trying to remember  
Why I was afraid  
To be myself and let the  
Covers fall away  
_**

Misty took a deep breath and let her deepest secret out.

"Ash, Im in love with you" she said sincerely very gently to him looking at the ground

"You don't have to feel the same to spare my feelings; I'll take your silence as what I've known all along..." Misty said sadly as she started to get up.

Ash grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go, Ash" she said pulling from him in the opposite direction.

Ash pulled her back down; "Misty...wait...please..."Misty froze then turned to look at him. Ash leaned in towards her, taking her chin delicately in his hands turned her head to face him as they gently leaned in to each other and pressed there lips together, letting it all go, shivers running up and down each other's spine, for the closeness of contact. There minds raced with the knowledge that they were no longer alone in there feelings,

They parted and smiled at each other.

**_I guess I never had someone like you  
To help me, to fit  
In my skin_**

"Misty, I love you, I always have and I don't know anything that could ever change that." Ash confessed to her softly, Misty smiled and leaned in for another kiss

Unleashing all the pent up passion from six years of silence. As they parted they were both breathless from the fact that both of them were no longer alone, that the one they loved above all others felt the exact same way. Ash smiled at her as he rose to stand up.

"Come on, lets go to bed Myst" Ash said holding his hand out for her.

Misty grinned at the newly appointed nickname and took his hand as he pulled her up. They walked back to the moonlit campsite hand-in-hand until they reached each others sleeping bags.

**_I never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
_**

Ash dragged his next to Misty's as Pikachu snored the whole drag over on top of the bag. They took off there shoes and got in there bags. Misty cradled Togepi in her arms as Ash held out his arms to embrace her in, Pikachu snoring clueless in the middle. Misty cuddled up contentedly to his chest. Her aquamarine eyes sparkling in the moonlight as they caught with his strong amber eyes, "Thank you for finding me Ash, I love you" she whispered to him. Ash hugged her close "Hey, You're the one who caught me remember?" he chuckled "I love you too Misty" Ash said sincerely. As Misty finally caught her much needed rest the last thing she sall that night was his fiery brown eyes shimmering happily at her in his arms.

_**I'm naked  
Around you  
And it feels so right**_

**_I'm naked  
Oh oh yeah  
Does it show?  
_**

The next morning Brock woke up he noticed that Ash wasnt next to him anymore, he changed in the bag then got up to see the couple still caught up in the embrace smiling. Brock grinned as he pulled out a camera and a camera cell phone. Snapping the picture on his phone. "Hello Blackmail for Brocky" he whispered to himself. As he pushed the send button down he then said

"Hello Tracey's blackmail, in charcoal" He then shot some digital pictures.

_**Yeah, I'm naked  
Oh oh, yeah yeah**_

_**I'm so naked around you  
And I can't hide**_

As he finished, Ash woke up to see the spiky haired breeder standing near him a smirk playing on his face. "Don't say anything, tell me about it after Misty gets some more sleep, im gonna go start breakfast, let her sleep Romeo and Tracey told me to tell you "I told you so" Brock said as the smirk got infinitely bigger as he sulked off to make breakfast

"Aww crap, now im a third wheel till my Jenny's or Joy's come around. Aw well a one woman man's what I wanna be..."

Ash groaned inwardly as he cuddled back up for another small snooze.

**_You're gonna see right through, baby_**

THE END

A/N: I know, it's not really up to my usual par, I wrote these stories when I was like 14. It's been a long time, but I thought some of my original fics deserved to see some net time too, so keep all this in mind when you review!


End file.
